Eros
by Ade Mozart
Summary: Un demonio encontró en el amor un sentimiento dañino, encontró en él al mismo mal, pues si el alma del hombre sólo anhela a aquella mitad de la que fue separada, entonces todo se resume a un acto de pura vanidad; — ¿Acaso eres tú a quién los hombres llaman héroe? Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. El nacimiento de Pandora

**Eros**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha y los personajes de sus respectivas compañías creadoras. La obra del banquete de Platón le pertenece a Platón.

Advertencias: Historia que gira en torno a la definición que le dio Platón al amor, más las mías y de otros cuantos filósofos.

Parejas: LenxRin, si ya quiero saldar esa cuenta pendiente, GumixDell y muchas otras parejas. Por cierto si te preguntas si esto es un Kagaminecest te diré que lo tomes como más te acomodes.

* * *

**Prólogo: El nacimiento de Pandora**

Aun entre nuestros días el imaginario de los hombres se sigue alimentando con la leyenda sobre el surgimiento del primer ser nacido del amor; fue después que una reina cayera enamorada de un hombre cuya belleza se dice divina y yacieran juntos luego de que el hombre se embriagara con miel, pues en esos tiempos aun no se conocían los placeres del néctar de Dionisio. De aquella unión resultó un niño, descendiente de la raza de bronce, cuarta generación de hombres creados por los dioses. El infante un día al contemplarse sobre la superficie de un espejo observó a un ser semejante a él. Empero aunque iguales en muchos aspectos, existían grandes diferencias que los distinguían, como por ejemplo la belleza exuberante y delicada comparada con su propia naturaleza. Fue en ese momento en el cual decidió darle el nombre de mujer, del latín mulier que viene a significar blando.

Cuenta también el mito que el hijo de la reina quedó tan profundamente cautivado por la mujer que a donde quiera que iba siempre cargaba con el espejo, preso de una melancolía hasta entonces desconocida. Pronto dejó de lado todas sus responsabilidades, se olvidó de comer e incluso de rendir tributo a los dioses, situación que vino a alarmar a estos pues de pronto dejaron de oír sus canciones concebidas para su veneración, y viendo como el hombre empezaba a dejarse morir resolvieron concederle un acto de compasión, decidieron aliviar su dolor y crearon a partir de aquel individuo reflejado en el cristal a una mujer para que el varón pudiera amar.

Naciendo así el concepto humano del amor, quién lo cree perfecto, delicado y sin errores. Puesto que los amantes sólo buscan en el ser amado acallar esa nostalgia remanente que existió en el alma del primer hombre por su otra mitad. No obstante, de ser cierto eso ¿No sería lo mismo que llamar a los enamorados ególatras por desearse a sí mismos? ¿En el egoísmo puede existir algo como el amor? Pues si el amor sólo se resume a un acto de total vanidad, básicamente este se negaría a sí mismo.

Y fuese en aquel momento que un ser, al cual los hombres más tarde llamarían el primer demonio, dándose cuenta del gran vacío que existía en aquella definición, encontró en el amor un sentimiento dañino, encontró en él al mismo mal, una retorcida blasfemia.

Así pues decidió enfrentar a los humanos con su propio error.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Tres historias que he escrito de esta pareja, la primera de ellas la borré porque mi amor por el Kagaminecest murió como una rosa en inverno, la segunda no me convence y corre el peligro de sufrir la misma suerte, esta, en cambio tiene más posibilidades de ser acabada. ¿Por qué, diran? Ah, eso señores y señoras es la cuestión.

Por cierto, la extensión de los capítulos siempre será corta.

Próximo capítulo; _En lo profundo de una caverna… una estridente risa resonó atrapada entre sus muros de piedra._

P.D: Por favor Suzunosuke, dibuja más seguido a Rin en su versión patea-traseros.

_Eros_: En psicología un tipo de conducta amatoria. En la mitología griega es el dios del amor.


	2. La prueba del héroe

**Eros**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha y los personajes de sus respectivas compañías creadoras. La obra del banquete le pertenece a Platón.

Advertencias: Historia que gira en torno a la definición que le dio Platón al amor, más las mías y de otros cuantos filósofos.

Parejas: LenxRin, si ya quiero saldar esa cuenta pendiente, GumixDell y muchas otras parejas en el sentido platónico. Por cierto si te preguntas si esto es un Kagaminecest te diré que lo tomes como más te acomodes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La prueba del héroe**

En lo profundo de una caverna, oscuro abismo donde habitaban los demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales, una estridente risa resonó, atrapada entre sus muros de piedra hasta que paulatinamente murió, tragada por el silencio.

— ¿Acaso eres tú a quién los hombres llaman héroe? —. Preguntó desdeñosamente una voz femenina, observando con una macabra curiosidad infantil a la figura masculina frente a ella. Más sin embargo, el hombre no dejándose excitar por tan burda provocación, endureció la expresión y a continuación habló clara y demandantemente;

— ¡Mi nombre es Len Kagamine y vengo por la mujer de nombre Rin! ¡Así que entréguemela!

— ¿Y si me negara a su solicitud, qué es lo que el héroe me haría? ¿Acaso se convertiría en un mercenario, o al contrario, si yo ofreciera liberar a la mujer, a esta representante de Diana, a cambió de que usted entregara el alma a Hermes Psicopompo, lo haría?—al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca femenina el mozo se aferró con más ahínco a su espada, única protección contra su enemigo. Empero ella al notar el nerviosismo presente en aquellos ojos azules continuó con más fuerza su perorata—esta mujer vino aquí por voluntad propia, yo sólo le extendí una invitación para una competencia de gimnasia que ella perdió, y el pago acordado entre ambas fue su eterna estadía en estos mis dominios, como mi esclava. Entenderá héroe, que su damisela ha adquirido una deuda conmigo, y alguien deberá pagarla. Si ella se va, otro tendría que tomar su lugar.

— ¿Cómo podría confiar en quien ha mentido una vez? Ahora que le es más fácil repetir su falta—le contesto el hombre, mientras una fría gota de sudor le recorría el cuello— Entonces entenderá que me es imposible hacer caso a sus palabras, además ya le he dicho sobre mi misión aquí, y si no ha puesto atención se la repetiré: ¡he venido a este lugar para rescatar a la mujer que responde por el nombre de Rin, no he venido para que este sitio se convierta en mi tumba!

Al oír aquel testamento la mujer enmudeció por un instante.

Habiendo transgredido las leyes de los dioses al renunciar a su sustancia; cuerpo y alma, en pos de satisfacer un deseo de venganza invocando el espíritu de un muerto para que maldijera a sus enemigos, había quedado reducida a un mero espectro. Caminaba entre los vivos, más a estos no se les era permitido verla ni sentirla, tan grande fue su castigo. Empero como más tarde descubriría, sus palabras eran capaces de alcanzar los oídos humanos si eran escogidas y dichas en su debido momento. Tentando pues a las almas para que ejercieran como actores en una retorcida comedia, de la cual ella era directora y espectadora. Sin embargo pronto se cansó de fungir exclusivamente como semilla de la discordia, lo que realmente anhelaba era humillar a algún partidario de la justicia, un amante de los hombres, un candidato a la imbecilidad y demostrarle que esas ideas que consideraba verdades absolutas, no eran sino nobles mentiras fabricadas por los humanos para ensalzarse a sí mismos. ¿Cuál era el símbolo más poderoso para los hombres? ¿El poder del amor o el amor al poder?

Y ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba el amante, el héroe, quién buscaba a la amada, a la líder.

— Está bien, héroe, haremos las cosas según sus leyes. Una competencia, ¿qué le parece? Si logra pasar mis pruebas permitiré que su amada se marche, pero si usted al final no mantiene la misma voluntad de la que ahora es poseedor, permanecerá aquí en su lugar—. Proclamó a su enemigo, segura de su victoria sobre el hombre.

— Un espíritu engañoso es usted, pero que su palabra se mantenga y que los dioses me escuchen cuando digo que he de cumplir mi tarea, al final cada quien será juzgado según sus acciones y el codicioso e impío recibirá su castigo por el gran dios—. Levantó el mozo una alabanza con las esperanzas de ser bendecido en esta su cruzada, esperando que la hermana de la noche Nix**,** le tendiera su gracia.

— Por supuesto, por su Kallisti. Ahora escuche, tendrá que atravesar el laberinto que está detrás de mí, al final de este se encuentra la mujer Rin.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

OMG, el mundo se va a acabar, yo actualice algo sin que pasaran meses.

Sean felices los que quieran y desgraciados los que así lo sientan.


	3. El mundo de Lete I

**Eros**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha y los personajes de sus respectivas compañías creadoras. La obra del banquete le pertenece a Platón.

Advertencias: Historia que gira en torno a la definición que le dio Platón al amor, más las mías y de otros cuantos filósofos.

Parejas: LenxRin, si ya quiero saldar esa cuenta pendiente, GumixDell y muchas otras parejas en el sentido platónico. Por cierto si te preguntas si esto es un Kagaminecest te diré que lo tomes como más te acomodes.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El reino de Lete I**

Partiendo del lugar señalado por aquella mujer, se coló por un túnel entre las rocas, en el cual la luz era paulatinamente devorada hasta finalmente tornarse en un manto de oscuridad, no obstante desde su posición en la boca del conducto se alcanzaba a distinguir un halo de luz en el otro extremo de este.

En un inicio las dimensiones del espacio a su alrededor eran lo suficientemente amplias para que un hombre adulto, como él, pudiera moverse sin mayores problemas, sin embargo cuanto más avanzaba, el tamaño de la cavidad se iba reduciendo hasta que se vio obligado a caminar con la espalda encorvada, a tal punto que parecía estar reverenciando a un rey.

Buscando una guía en su camino, apoyó su mano izquierda en la superficie de la roca, encontrándola sumamente rugosa. Sus ojos en ningún momento abandonaron el punto luminiscente, concentrando su mente en cuidar donde sus pies daban el siguiente paso. Ese lugar, o mejor dicho la nula visibilidad del lugar, le crispaban los nervios, pues era bien sabido que la oscuridad, a pesar de ser el reino de Nix, era análoga de la duda y la irreflexión, y en una mente vacilante Eris podía tomar partida.

Más al alcanzar el final del túnel lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron las particulares formas de las salientes en la roca, asemejándose a velas derretidas, y prestando particular atención en el tono que estas poseían. Pero ahí no acabó su sorpresa cuando su vista reparó en el paisaje más allá de la boca del túnel: una caverna de formas alucinantes donde los muros de piedra poseían un singular tono rojizo, la bóveda sobre su cabeza se extendía varios metros sobre el suelo e intersticios por donde mínimos rayos de luz se colaban. Estando en aquel lugar se preguntó qué evento había llevado a los titanes, o quizá a la misma Gea, a crear tan singular paisaje.

Inseguro dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro del lugar, sus ojos atentos por un rincón donde algún enemigo pudiera esconderse en una tentativa para emboscarlo, casi esperando que un ciclope o el terrible hijastro del rey Minos le salieran al encuentro e intentaran devorarlo. Al caer en cuenta de aquel factor sus manos se aferraron con ahínco a la empuñadura de su espada, su principal instrumento de defensa. Llegando entonces al centro de la caverna pudo observar cuatro pasillos que se extendían en el extremo opuesto de la gruta. Aquí era donde su viaje empezaba a ponerse difícil, pues era bien sabido que los pasillos presentes en un laberinto eran nada más que engaños para la vista y la mente. Cuartos y corredores que no seguían el orden y simetría tan preciados por los amantes de la razón.

Alcanzando la boca de dichos túneles, los miró con detenimiento probando a escuchar por algún sonido que delatara la presencia de alguna bestia esperándolo en el otro pasaje. En el primero de ellos, sólo silencio fue lo que sus oídos percibieron, igual en el segundo y tercero, más cuando se aproximó al cuarto una especie de llanto pareció provenir de su interior. Intentando escuchar mejor dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada.

— ¿Por qué han hecho esto? ¿Por qué a él? ¡Ayuda!—escuchó a alguien proferir aquellas súplicas, era indudablemente una voz de mujer, más no parecía pertenecer a Rin, pues carecía del clásico tono agudo, esta era más bien suave— ¡Alguien, que alguien le ayude! ¡Por favor!

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba avanzando por la oscura galería. Su sentido del oído estaba en alerta máximo, ordenándole a su cuerpo moverse hacia la dirección de donde nacían los gemidos. Era como un instinto que no podía reprimir, la agonía y desesperación que le transmitió aquella voz femenina. Él era un héroe, un guerrero del estado, quien cargaba con la obligación de proteger al pueblo, _su _pueblo. ¿Y no había acudido a ese sitio para salvar a alguien?

Marchó hasta alcanzar la salida, ahí la vista que lo recibió fue un mundo de tonos anaranjados, color presente en las paredes que conformaban un corredor más grande al anterior, había fracturas en la roca a través de las cuales rayos de luz eran capaces de colarse e iluminar el paisaje. Caminó en dirección al noroeste, hacia donde estaba orientado el corredor, hasta salir a otra caverna, cuyas tonalidades variaban desde el gris en el suelo al salmón existente en los demás muros, más en esta bodega la textura de las salientes no presentaba la forma de velas derretidas, sino más bien era una piedra lisa, sin embargo la extraña apariencia de las rocas seguía presente. Y en el fondo de esta, en una especie de plataforma de piedra, semejante a un altar para ofrendas, una mujer se encontraba arrodillada, abrazando el inerte cuerpo de un hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —. Preguntó a la dama, acercándose lentamente, distinguiendo su cabello verdoso y su blanca piel. Del varón sólo pudo distinguir unas cuantas mechas albinas que sobresalían del abrazo protector de la joven.

— ¡Lo envenenaron! ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué han intentado matar a la razón? —. Pronunció ella, más su perorata parecía estar destinada al viento mismo, pues no pareció denotar su presencia. Acercó una mano entonces a la mujer, y fue en ese momento que su mente se llenó de foráneos recuerdos.

* * *

**Notas: **

Al primer argentino o cualquier otro capaz de identificar el lugar que inspiró la cueva donde está Len se gana un regalo, así que adivinen y pidan sus obsequios (parejas, cosas que pasen).

PD: Platón eres un poco extremista ¿sabes?


End file.
